


Interlude

by supercanaries



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Season 6 Spoilers, Sleepy Cuddles, season 6 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercanaries/pseuds/supercanaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that phase, in the morning, when you blink your eyes open for the first time that day and everything is a little blurred, not only in the shapes but also in the history of situations? That moment when you start coming back to reality and you’re already picturing your own room, your own place and everything that is familiar as if your brain wasn’t used to wake up elsewhere or on different circumstances?</p>
<p>Well, Kurt loves that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing too serious. A few days ago I was scrolling my dashboard and found a post that said we need more FWP - fluff without plot - so I took advantage of this to practice my writing. I haven't written anything lately, except for the Kurtbastian Gift Exchange, and I'm trying to figure out if I can bring fiction writing back to being an ordinary element of my life or not. So I am working on more complex fics, but for now this is all I feel like sharing, little bits of my practice.
> 
> Please notice, I reread it myself and I'm kind of dyslexic and dysgraphic, so there could be typos, considering I have a new laptop and no software that has proper correction.

You know that phase, in the morning, when you blink your eyes open for the first time that day and everything is a little blurred, not only in the shapes but also in the history of situations? That moment when you start coming back to reality and you're already picturing your own room, your own place and everything that is familiar as if your brain wasn't used to wake up elsewhere or on different circumstances? 

Well, Kurt loves that.

He loves getting lost in the feeling of physical numbness and mental fog before the day actually starts and he has to go back to his ordinary battles, against Rachel (he means it in the fondest of ways), against Blaine (or actually the struggle of dealing with the fact that he's losing him more and more as hours go by), against himself (and in particular the regret of a probably early and exaggerated break-up). He enjoys being lost in something that doesn't exist for a few moments, hanging between dreams and real life until he eventually gathers the awareness of what he doesn't feel like facing.

The moment when he's capable of mentioning Rachel, Blaine and his own regrets in his head, he's aware that he's getting out of it already, body stretching as he groans in displeasure.

However, today is completely different from all his recent mornings.

When Kurt stretches in the morning, he usually takes all the possible space he can reach along his mattress - while this doesn't even feel like his bed. As he has difficulties spreading and occupying his surroundings, with something physically blocking him and holding him, memories of last night start to slowly crowd his head. Scandals, a few drinks, a whispered conversation that felt incredibly intimate and out of place considering the speakers. His eyes blink open in shock as the awareness of where he is and who he is in bed with starts to kick in.

He almost feels sicks as he is invaded by the compelling need to push away.

Eyes completely open now, Kurt finds himself incapable of moving away though. It's just the quick second he needs to focus on the space around him before he gazes down and catches Sebastian Smythe peacefully sleeping through his pushes, lips parted and cheek pressed on Kurt's naked chest. 

As objectively charming as that picture is, Kurt can feel himself starting to panic. He doesn't like sleeping naked, doesn't like cuddling in his sleep, and more importantly, he doesn't like Sebastian. How desperate must he have looked last night for this to happen?

"Sebastian." He tugs him as roughly as he can from being pinned underneath him. "Wake up and get off me!" He quietly hisses, because this is Sebastian's place and Kurt has no clue who lives here and who might be around at all in the morning.

"Hmmm," Sebastian groans with his eyes closed, "Nahh." 

He wonders if Sebastian is still drifting in that middle-land, unaware of who he is and what happened. That motivates Kurt to shove him more harshly, because he hopes that if Sebastian figures out it's him he ended up in bed with, it will spur him on moving away.

"It's me," he says, stupidly, "It's Kurt."

"I know," Sebastian yawns.

Kurt opens his mouth on the instinct to tell him to get off again but he stops when he actually focuses on what Sebastian just said.

"You do?" He frowns. "Oh."

"Right, oh." Sebastian says, sounding more conscious, although his eyes are still closed. "Now go back to sleep. I need my human pillow."

Kurt can't deny how surprised he is with this, not only that Sebastian is okay with the idea of them hooking up but with the realization that Sebastian wasn't just snuggling in because he was asleep. It's not something he did subconsciously. He needs a human pillow.

"So let me get this straight." He says, confused. "You want me to stay in bed with you so that you can ... cuddle up? And you're not even a little freaked out about what happened last night?"

"Why would I be?" Sebastian asks, sounding annoyed, like he honestly just wants to go back to sleep.

"Well, because it's me." Kurt says without thinking. "And you want to cuddle, I'm not comfortable with that."

Sebastian sighs, probably because he is aware he won't be able to sleep until he says something about. He opens his eyes and rests his hands on Kurt's chest and his chin on them. 

Kurt is really stunned by how pretty he looks in the morning: messy hair on his forehead and his green eyes a little lighter and clearer than usual. His trademark smirk is replaced by a sleepy dorkier one, and Kurt has to remind himself that this just a one time thing not to get too engaged with it. 

"I knew what I was doing last night, I knew it was you and I know I want to cuddle now." Sebastian says lazily and almost innocently. Kurt has a hard time accepting this is actually Sebastian and not his nice twin. "I'm sure a little cuddling won't hurt you, so just do it, okay?"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt is about to complain when he figures Sebastian is already snuggling back on his chest and rubbing his cheek there. Well, there's not much he can do about it. He can't kick Sebastian out of his place, so eventually he settles for wrapping his arm around the other's shoulders.

It's awkward at first, with Sebastian being taller and broader, but eventually Kurt manages to find a position that allows him to relax (as much as he can relax knowing he slept with his legendary enemy and they're cuddling now) and rest his cheek through Sebastian's hair. Surprisingly, it turns out that not only Sebastian was right that it won't hurt, but it's also unbelievably pleasant.

With the break-up and everything, it had been so long since Kurt had slept with someone else (not just slept, actually slept in the same bed, even as friends) and the heat of another body pressed against his own, especially when bare, makes fall feel less cold and scary out of the window. When raindrops start tapping against the glass at a soothing pacing, Kurt weirdly finds himself blinking to fight the urge to sleep again.

Part of him wants to stay awake only so that he can proudly say he didn't relax for a moment, but he's already surrendering and it feels way too good and warm and velvety as skin does when the space grows intimate. 

"I never pegged you for someone who likes cuddling." He eventually says in all quietness, when his eyes are already shut again.

"I never pegged you for someone who doesn't." Sebastian yawns once more, his words half-suffocated against Kurt's chest. 

"Right." Kurt sighs and shivers along his spine at the comfort, slowly letting himself sink back into sleep.

This might be the weirdest interlude between night and day Kurt has even breathed through, but it doesn't feel bad at all.


End file.
